Flippy's Killing Methods
Flippy has a multitude of killing methods, but mostly when he's flipped out. Despite beign the least used, main cast Happy Tree Friend, he has racked up one of the highest kill counts, and has achieved it in a variety of ways in a small space of time. Overview Trends To add to Evil Flippy For more details, see Evil Flippy Bowie Knife Thrown at the woodpecker in Hide and Seek Used on a GTF in Class Act Kneck Breaker Used on Toothy in Hide and Seek Used on Lumpy (offscreen) in Keepin' it Reel Garrotte Wire Used on Flaky in Hide and Seek Spike Pit Used on Petunia in Hide and Seek (not lethal unless she was left) Grenades Used on Petunia in Hide and Seek (to finsh her) Used on Disco Bear's corpse in Double Whammy Part 1 Rock Used on Cuddles in This is you Knife (crippling) Disembowlment Used on Cuddles in This is your Knife (finished him) Intestinal Garrotte Wire Used on Giggles in This is your Knife, improvised Fire Used a campfire on Flaky in This is you Knife Straw Used on cuddles in Flippin' Burgers Ketchup and Mustard Bottles Used on Giggles in Flippin' Burgers Stove Used on Petunia in Flippin' Burgers Explosion Used on Pop, Cub, and 3 generic tree friends in Flippin' Burgers Movie Theater Seat Used on Mime in Keepin' it Reel Popcorn Cooker Used on Petunia in Keepin' it Reel Flaky as a Mace Used on Cuddles in Keepin' it Reel Decapitation Used on Flaky in Keepin' it Reel Partially achieved on Disco Bear in Double Whammy Part 1 Movie Projector Used on Toothy in Keepin' it Reel Truck Accident Used to kill Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Nutty, Sniffles, The Mole, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, Mime, presumably many GTFs, and himself Cake-Cutting to the Face Used a cake slicer to remove a section of Toothy's face and head in Party Animal Ceiling Fan Used on Cuddles in Party Animal Food Blender Used on Mime in Party Animal Peeling Used on Nutty in Party Animal Knifed Barrel Used on Sniffles in Party Animal Christmas Tree Cookie Used on Shifty as a bowie knife in Easy for you to Sleigh Helicopter Roter (Main) Failed on Lumpy in Hear Today Gone Tomorrow (Tail) Accidentally killed himself and Cuddles in Hear Today Gone Tomorrow Crushing Used on Petunia by landing on her in Double Whammy Part 1 Fake Propellor Smashed Giggles' eyes out with one, another (running) one ripped out her insides in Double Whammy Part 1 Arrows Many used on Sniffles in Double Whammy Part 1 Burning Arrow/Fuel Combination Used on Mime in Double Whammy Part 1 Expansion via Water Used on Nutty in Double Whammy Part 1 Cro-Marmot's Ice Block Crushed Toothy and Cuddles in AT/DW2 Recorders as Arrows Used on Lifty & Shifty in AT/DW2 Ribcage Axe Used on a Tiger Soldier in Tiger Bomb Stomach Blowgun Used on many Tiger Soldiers in Tiger Bomb Injuries & Failed Attempts Severing at the Waist Used on Zombie Handy in Remains to be Seen Biting Used on Lumpy in Remains to be Seen Strangulation Used on Cuddles by ballon strings in Party Animal Wood Axe Never used, but was intended for Lumpy in Hear Tody, Gone Tomorrow Swinging Log Failed on Lumpy, injured himself, in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow Unpredictable Attempt Tried on Lumpy, splashed with water before anything could occur in Double Whammy Part 1 Punches Multiple times to the Tiger General in Tiger Bomb Disembowlment Used on the Tiger General in Tiger Bomb Normal Flippy Bowie Knife Injured Sneaky in Tiger Bomb Used on Mouse Ka-Boom in Tiger Bomb Punches Multiple times to the Evil Flippys in Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2 Unknown Flaky in HT2: JtS Accidental Kills *Mouse Ka-Boom: Bowie Knife *Cuddles: Ice block *Toothy: Ice block *Lifty & Shifty: Recorders Good Flippy vs. Evil Flippy Brawl Notes Flaky's Imagination This occurred in Without A Hitch. Please add to Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Main Characters Category:Objects Category:Death Category:Lists